logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sat.1
Sat.1 is one of the most popular television channels in Germany and its first private television channel. It is owned by ProSiebenSat.1 Media and complements ProSieben and Kabel eins as its flagship generalist channels. It was launched in 1984 as PKS and renamed to Sat 1 the following year, and then to Sat.1. The channel is easily identifiable by its trademark multicoloured ball, which has been its logo since 1986, and by the iconic four-note jingle C D G E, in use since 1995. PKS 1984–1985 Sat.1 was launched in 1984 as PKS Programmgesellschaft für Kabel- und Satellitenrundfunk. Sat 1 1985–1986 In 1985, PKS was renamed to Sat 1, '''and its first logo consists of a colour wheel with 16 stripes. Sat.1 1986–1996 At this point, the logo was totally changed. The wheel was now a ball and the name of the channel was appended to the logo. The 16 stripes were reduced to 12. 1996–2001 In 1996, an alternative logo was introduced, which uses the '''SAT.1 wordmark inside a black oval. 2001–2004 Having used the same logo for almost all of its existence, Sat.1 adopted an altered logo along with a new on-air design on 1 September 2001. The ball did however remain and was at the centre of the graphics, which were created by Velvet mediendesign. The number of coloured stripes on the ball was reduced from twelve to nine, and the font of the text changed. The redesign came with a new slogan, Powered by emotion. *Velvet mediendesign *Presseportal (German) *Netzeitung.de (German) 2004–2008 Another redesign was launched on 3 September 2004, this time with graphics by Bruce Dunlop & Associates in Munich. The new slogan was Sat.1 zeigt’s allen (Sat.1 shows it all). Also, the ball simply became red, dropping all other colours. *Presseportal (German) 2008–2009 A new flat set of idents and bumpers was unveiled on 13 February 2008 and introduced on-air on 17 March. The ball was now separate from the text, and have remained so ever since. The ball remained red, though the number of stripes decreased from nine to eight. This look was short-lived, and lasted for only a year and a half.note * New brand website (archived) (German) * Design Tagebuch (1 and 2) (German) * Presseportal (German) * DWDL.de (German) *Fontblog 2009–2011 On 16 September 2009, Sat.1 received a brand makeover. The ball was now given a silver 3D look and the stripes were now pink. Along with the new logo, the channel received a new glossy graphics set and a new slogan in English: Colour your life. Klavika was introduced as the display font, and remained until the 2016 rebrand. * Design Tagebuch (German) * Presseportal (German) * DWDL.de (German) 2011–2016 On 16 August 2011, Sat.1 unveiled a refreshed logo (which returned the old rainbow colours of the ball but still kept the previous 3D silver look). The new graphics were developed by Creative Solutions, the in-house creative agency of Sat.1’s owner, ProSiebenSat.1 Media. With this logo, the channel stated to emphasize its slogan, Colour your life!, and the versatility, diversity and modernity of its programming. The logo also represented the message that Sat.1 is a channel for the whole family and for the emotions. * ProSiebenSat.1 (German) * Presseportal (German) * Design Tagebuch (German) * DWDL.de (German) * The Branding Source 2016–present On 12 October 2016, Sat.1 refreshed its iconic logo once again, designed in-house by Creative Solutions, this time with the ball’s segments reduced from eight to seven. Moreover, the colour ribbons were drawn thicker and the ball itself was rendered more glossy and vivid. The accompanying on-screen font is Ridley Grotesk, replacing Klavika after 7 years. The slogan Colour your life from 2009 was retired. *Creative Solutions (German) *Design Tagebuch (German) *DWDL.de (German) *Art of Channel Branding *PromaxBDA External links *Sat.1 (German) Footnotes * 2008–2009: A custom-designed font, Sat.1 Rounded (based on VAG Rounded), was the on-screen typeface. The corner logo bug moved from the top right corner (the standard for ProSiebenSat.1 channels) to the top left for the duration of this graphics package, then moved back permanently to the top right during the September 2009 rebrand. Category:Television channels in Germany Category:ProSiebenSat.1 Category:Sat.1 Category:Germany Category:1984 Category:Munich